


Страсть и страх

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/F, Opposites Attract
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Византия. Греческие сатиры знакомятся с русскими слуагами. И некоторые выясняют, что противоположности притягиваются.





	Страсть и страх

**Author's Note:**

> Понятия не имею, почему в каноне слуагов сделали именно славянскими фэйри, но пусть будут.
> 
> 2018 г.

Мирту зовут так за венок в волосах — вечнозелёную корону с жемчужинками цветов на кудрях цвета мёда и солнца. Рога у неё витые, копытца звонкие. Братья и сёстры любят её за добрый нрав и весёлый смех.

Но всё реже тот звучит рядом с ними. Теперь она проводит больше дней в одиночестве, на берегу, играя на флейте и слушая журчание реки.

Время утекает так же стремительно, как прозрачная вода. Мирта скучает по прошлому. По буйным празднествам в честь Диониса. По эпохе богов, чудищ и героев — прекрасных и страстных. Новая империя приняла другие законы и обычаи, и люди стали сторониться детей Пана.

Мирте непонятно, отчего. Сама она никогда никому не желала зла. Не разрывала податливую плоть, как безумные менады, и не обманывала доверие сыновей человеческих. И пусть кипящей в ней молодой силы иной раз оказывалось слишком много для них, и они засыпали прямо в её жарких объятиях, она всегда заботилась о своих любовниках. Утирала алые струйки, текущие из носа и ушей, укладывала отдыхать в тенистых рощах, приносила свежие плоды и украшала их чело душистыми цветами. Не все пробуждались, чтобы оценить её труды, но сатирка не ждала благодарности. Она всего лишь любила доставлять радость и приумножать красоту.

Величественные корабли, привозящие в их края заморские диковинки, доставляют и иноземных послов. Тех приглашают на местные торжества, обмениваются дарами, договариваются о торговых и дипломатических союзах. И не только людям приходится ближе знакомиться с соседями.

В кои-то веки Мирта не спешит отдаться празднованию целиком: долго, внимательно и удивлённо искоса разглядывает гостей. В кругу её родни и друзей, уже захмелевших, те кажутся непривычно отстранёнными от общего веселья. Бледные девы в платьях из холодного тумана, мрачные ликом воины в плащах из вороньих перьев... Иные впервые здесь; иные, переселившись с севера, уже успели обжить новые земли. А Мирта всё никак не может на них надивиться, и больше всех — на Екатерину, которую в мыслях зовёт Гекатой. Не только по созвучию, но и оттого, что чудится ей, словно сама тёмная богиня явилась из Аидова царства.

У Екатерины-Гекаты чёрные одежды, строгие и скромные, лишь чуть тронутые серебряной нитью. Живёт она при монастыре. День-деньской в трудах: следит за хозяйством, постигает грамоту и читает мудрые книги, а на нерадивых монахов насылает бесовские видения. На досуге рукодельничает: прядёт тонкую пряжу из седой паутины, нанизывает слёзы в ожерелья, вышивает сны и штопает судьбы. Вот и все развлечения, и недаром, думается Мирте, она никогда не улыбается.

— Отчего ты печалишься? — интересуется сатирка. — Ужель наши свирели, танцы и вино не веселят твой народ? Тогда поведай, чем порадовать тебя?

— Я не грущу, дочь Пана. Я наблюдаю, — загадочно отвечает та.

И Мирта наблюдает тоже. Следит, чем занимается Екатерина и где бывает. Замечает, что по утрам ходит на тот же берег, где любит сидеть она сама.

У девы-слуага волосы темнее ночи. И такие длинные, что когда она стоит в реке по пояс, те достигают поверхности воды и колышутся по течению, будто водоросли вкруг утопленницы. Она и бледна, как неживая, и так же немногословна.

— Не прячься. Всё равно я знаю, что ты здесь, — первое, что слышит от неё Мирта за долгое время.

Сатирка выходит из своего укрытия в кипарисовых зарослях. Копытца осторожно цокают по каменистому склону. В глазах так и блестит любопытство. 

Екатерина даже не спрашивает, зачем ей соглядатайствовать. Сама любит следить и слушать. Ибо рождена из таящихся в углах теней и шорохов в тишине, из перешёптываний при тусклом свете, из уверенности людской, что в темноте они не одиноки. Ночь — мать её и сестра. В солнечные часы она не покидает стен монастыря, но предрассветный срок ещё в её распоряжении. И уж если Мирта, привыкшая спать до полудня, ради неё приходит сюда так рано, то, видать, и впрямь очарована, околдована ею.

Ободрённая тем, что не осудили и не прогнали, Мирта устраивается на берегу и снова начинает сыпать вопросами.

— Не скучно ль тебе одной, Геката? Почему не ходишь на реку днём, вместе с нами?

— Отчего же одной? Здесь ты и древние духи камней и древ, того и довольно, — отвечает Екатерина, расчёсывая длинные чёрные пряди костяным гребнем.

— А как же друзья твои и любимые?

— С собратьями вижусь на тайных наших встречах, а спутника у меня нет.

Мирте непонятен человеческий обычай связывать друг друга узами брака, будто на службе или в сделке. Слуаги переняли его из тяги к ритуалам и обычаям. Сплошь странности.

— Вовсе нет? Неужели ты даже никогда не была с мужчинами? – удивляется она.

— В наших краях, если заходили слишком далеко в лес и не воздавали дань уважения, я заманивала их в русалочьи омуты, — едва заметно улыбается Екатерина, впервые на памяти Мирты.

— А с женщинами? — та растерянно и заинтересованно склоняет набок рогатую голову.

— Не слишком ли ты много задаёшь вопросов, дочь Пана? У каждого ответа, у каждого слова есть цена.

Ну вот, совсем пленили её разум летописи и книги, подслушанные исповеди и тайны. И где теперь найти ключ к её загадкам, как подступиться?

Спросить бы совета у отца — старого мудрого Деметриоса, собеседника философов древности. Но сатирка боится, что Геката-Екатерина вовсе перестанет с ней разговаривать, если привлечь к её секретам ещё больше чужого внимания.

Дитя свободы и страсти, она привыкла получать всё, что желает. Но не ведает, как растопить северный лёд. А главное — зачем? Чем так манит её чужестранка, нашедшая здесь новый дом? Мирта не знает легенд её родины — о драгоценных кладах, сокрытых в недрах земных, и об открывающих их заветных цветах, распускающихся лишь ночью, да и то раз в год. Но во взгляде слуага читает их и завороженно внимает. Тонет в ведьмовских очах, будто не случайных путников, а её саму та завлекает в тёмную чащу и глубокий омут. Отпустит ли, напугав-наказав за любопытство? Погубит ли? Мирте страшно, сладко и странно.

Первые лучи рассвета золотят медовые кудри, увенчанные переплетением миртовой ветви с лозой хмеля.

Екатерина выходит из воды, забирает оставленную на берегу корзину, облачается в длинную белую рубаху. Босиком уходит по мокрой от росы траве. И лишь раз украдкой оборачивается — но Мирты на каменистом склоне уже нет.

Окликнуть бы, позвать — но только тихий шёпот дарован детям страха вместо голоса. Не расслышит, не вернётся.

***

Каблучки звонко цокают по столу, отбивая ритм. Присвистывают и слегка не в такт хлопают подвыпившие матросы.

Мирта не обращает внимания на их липкие взгляды и пьяный смех. Она окунается в музыку и позволяет танцу нести себя.

Она ещё не знает, с кем из них будет коротать эту ночь. Она живёт мгновением. Чтобы не жалеть о прошлом, которое всё равно не вернуть, и не переживать о будущем. Как бы это ни было непросто. Она молода, но стоит опять встречать рассвет одной, как тоска многих лет опускается на плечи — и поди пойми, откуда та берётся. Легче стряхнуть её в лихой пляске, утопить в бокале, запереть в объятиях — пусть и чужих, нелюбимых, мимолётных.

Звучит финальный аккорд, каблучки выбивают последнюю дробь. Мирте помогают спуститься со столика — уйма желающих, кто рад хоть ненадолго прикоснуться к разгорячённому телу. Бар полнится аплодисментами, табачным дымом и звоном стаканов. Объявляют выход следующих музыкантов.

На маленькую сцену поднимается певица, и внимание переключается с Мирты на неё. Ещё бы. Пусть на ней не фривольно короткая оборчатая юбка, а тёмное платье до пола с длинными перчатками в тон, в нём она движется так изящно, что приковывает ничуть не меньше взглядов. А её загадочно-тихая полуулыбка и томные чёрные глаза интригуют публику куда искреннее и дольше, чем звонкий смех и легкомысленные подмигивания танцовщицы кабаре.

Кэт. Так представил её конферансье. Она поёт под аккомпанемент пианиста — поёт ворованным, чужим голосом. Мирта понимает это сразу. Потому что узнаёт её.

Теперь волосы у неё короткие, в дань моде очередного нового века, и до боли жаль роскошно-длинные пряди цвета воронова крыла, скрывавшие наготу бледной кожи, когда она выходила из речных вод. Но она всё ещё обворожительна, в самом прямом смысле — продолжает плести своё тёмное колдовство и морочить головы попавшим в её сети, что как нельзя лучше видно по глазам зрителей. Они внимают ей, обожают её... Но всё равно она неуловимо печальна. Особенно когда ловит взгляд Мирты.

...Вскоре они сидят за одним столиком. Вблизи былой подруге удаётся получше рассмотреть бархатный чокер на шее Кэт, украшенный камеей. Зачарованной, стало быть. Что ж, хотя бы один из множества её секретов Мирте по силам разгадать.

Сама Кэт, разумеется, не расскажет ей почти ничего. Ни того, как в полумраке прокуренных кабаре и баров целует женщин с самыми красивыми голосами. Ни того, как на самом деле скучала по ней.

Когда вместо кромки бокалов их губы начинают тянуться друг к другу, Мирта шепчет с усмешкой:

— А отец был прав. Он шутил, что соблазнение слуагов — как взятие империй: достаточно лишь подождать несколько столетий.

Пала сведшая вместе гречанку и славянку Византия, как некогда Рим. Прошли и времена османских владык. Но они остались.

— Тс-с. Не говори ничего. Всё давно ясно без слов.

Змеино-раздвоенный язык Кэт так неестественно длинен, что почти перехватывает дыхание. Поцелуй разливает в груди самую трепетную запретную сладость, какой только может быть слияние воплощённых страсти и страха.

Мирта действительно ничего больше не скажет. И никому. Даже если захочет. Потому что тайны должны оставаться тайнами.


End file.
